


Blind Sided

by cathy_gonzalo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_gonzalo/pseuds/cathy_gonzalo
Summary: When the mission to infiltrate a galra ship gone wrong. Lance was taken by the empire and became the second champion. When he was blinded by haggar. lotor took him in as one of his generals.How will Keith and others will deal with the 'new lance' and Keith's feelings for lance or is it just guilt?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am bringing back my fic. hopefully i will finish it this year. and i also changed the pairings because shiro and adam are meant to be.

They were on a mission to infiltrate one of the Galra ships that transfer quintessence and as Voltron it’s their mission to stop the transportation of quintessence.

  
“Hunk and I created a microchip that directly transfers all the information we need to know all the locations of the supply routes of quintessence and other weapons and it matches their software, so no traces are left behind. Pidge explained

  
“But, here comes the problem, it takes time for the microchip to download, so we need someone watching our backs for us. Hunk interjected.

  
“I got you covered buddy. You can trust me.” Lance exclaimed as he put his arms on hunk’s shoulder.

  
“Thanks lance that make me relieved.”

  
“Okay, now that is cleared, we’ll go again with our plan, we will be using one of the ships from the Blade of Marmora to enter the ship then Pidge you download the chip, Hunk go with pidge and guard the control room. Lance go high and watch everyone going in or out of the area. The Blade of Marmora will search for the quintessence and divert the shipment to the galra base. While Allura and I will search the ship for any prisoners locked up inside the ship to rescue them, if we’re done we’ll get back to you Pidge. Is that clear?” Shiro said while looking at his teammates. Lance raised his hand.

  
“Question, isn’t it dangerous for us not to use our lions?”

  
“Yes it is, however this is a high risk mission, and our mission is to not notify the galra empire of our activities and alliance especially with the Blade of Marmora spread so thinly. It could jeopardize the whole coalition and the future of. Understood?” Allura explained.

  
“Yes.” They said in unison.

* * *

  
As they we’re preparing for the mission. Keith glance on Lance’s side who is goofing off with Hunk asking him if they also had inverted pools.

  
“Maybe they don’t cause they’re too busy conquering other planets?” The Cuban asked.

  
“Nah man, I think with the 10,000 years of power, I’m pretty sure they have some kind of relaxation moment where they think about how to conquer another planet.” Hunk said.

  
“Lance focus. We don’t need you goofing off today.” Keith interrupted.

  
“I am focus mullet head, in fact- ”

  
“Okay enough, focus on the mission and no goofing off” Shiro reprimanded Lance

  
“Hey, I was just talking to Hunk and Keith had to ruin my theory on Galra pools, and why am I the only one getting scolded. Hunk should also be scolded.”

  
“I said enough.”

  
That made Lance shut up.

* * *

Ideally speaking they should be able to sneak in without raising suspicion and easily transfer the microchip from the system. But something just doesn’t seem right in Lance’s opinion. When they entered the ship, they expected it to be heavily guarded since it’s one of the major ships that the Galra Empire can provide and of course highly decorated galra ships should have heavy security and a lot of galras.

  
“Hey princess, I feel like something’s wrong in here.” he said in the comms.

  
“why do you say that Lance?” Allura asked.

  
“Cause, up until now, we’ve only taken down sentries and bots and no actual Galra is here on board. It’s like they expected us to come here.”

  
“Maybe, however we can’t let this opportunity go even if you say this is a trap.” Allrua said.

  
“We can’t risk this opportunity, if they go into hyper drive we will lose track of them and all that we’ve worked for is going to be for nothing.” Keith added.

  
“Whatever you say, mullet.”

* * *

When they were all cleared to their positions Lance made sure to shoot all the bots that tried to shoot at Pidge and Hunk.

“Easy-peasy, it’s like I’m not even trying.” He bragged.

  
“Pidge, Hunk how’s the set up for the chip?” Keith asked.

  
“We just need a few more minutes and it’s all good.” Hunk answered.

  
“Great, we’re heading your way.”

  
As lance is finishing off one sentry to another, Shiro, Allura and Keith is in sight. “Pidge, are you done?”

  
“Almost” as she types vigoriously“Got it! Now we just need to get out of here." 

  
Everything is going according to plan, but then, what lance didn’t expect was someone standing behind him.

“I see you’ve already finished your field trip at my humble ship” as she look around she noticed that the majority of her sentries are destroyed “and taken down the most of the sentries I sent down for you.”

Stood there is the Galra commander herself her blade pointed on Lance’s neck. Lance didn’t have time to react fast and barely missing his neck and slashing his shoulder instead.

  
As soon as Lance shouted in pain they looked at Lance’s direction they all saw a female galra holding Lance by the collar of his armour and dangling him onto the edge.

“Lance!” all both shouted in alarm.

“Which will it be paladins, that chip or your pilot?”

  
“Let him go, you stupid galra, I’ll remove the chip.” Pidge shouted

  
“No!” the cuban shouted as he shot commander nov in her direction grazing her arm, which resulted in him falling.

  
For some reason lance can feel every second that he falls down and the only thing that he can do is close his eyes, and the impact that he’s been waiting for is not the floor, but strong arms that catches him.

When he opened his eyes he saw the other member of the blade carrying him. “I told you paladins that your lives are more important than ours” he said.

  
“Thanks man.”

  
“Excellent catch taritor.” she said unamsuingly.

"Now that I have all the paladins of Voltron in one place, I think it’s time to show you what this fleet is capable of.” Commander Nov declared and then a swarm of garla soldiers pop out of the shadows guns ready to blow their brains out.

  
“FIRE!” commander Nov shouted and a hail of bullets came running down on them.

  
They all hurried down to the gate and unsurprisingly it’s closed. When Pidge tried to open the gate, it won’t budge. 

“Pidge what are you doing hurry up.” Lance demanded.

  
“I can’t!” she said in a panicked voice.

  
“Why? What’s happening?” Shiro said

  
“They must have altered the coding system I need time to reconfigure my data.”

  
“Better start now Pidge because we can’t handle this much galra soldiers.” Shiro said

  
“I can only open the for a few dobash so we need to move fast” She said and the gate slightly opened “Got it.”

  
“On my cue, one, two thr-” suddenly a blade came flying at them and they see commander Nov standing. “You’re not getting away paladins.”

  
“GO GO GO MOVE” and they all came rushing in on the ship. They all know thay they won’t make it unless someone stall sometime to get the ship running and about.

Somehow lance thought that it was his job to stop her. He came back running inside and strted shooting at her and another figure came running down with him the other blade member.

  
“Lance don’t be stupid get back inside.” Keith said as he held his hand. 

  
“No!” he protested as he breaks free from his grasp “unless someone stops her from getting in that ship we won’t make it. Keith go, we got this.” He said his eyes full of determination.

  
“No you don’t you’re going to die if you stay here.” He pleaded.

  
“Well this team has one paladin too many anyway” he said as he pushed Keith into the ship and the last thing Keith saw is Lance’s back already fighting commander Nov.

“alright lady, let’s dance”


	2. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after lance was captured?

As soon as they landed in the castle Keith, Pidge and Hunk are running towards the hangar “Get to your lions quick, they might still be there.”

  
“STOP!” Shiro shouted “What are you doing?”

  
“We have to go back, we can’t leave Lance out there he’ll die.” Pidge said

  
“No. If we go back there we’ll also die. Look I know he had to help them, but think about what will happen to us, if we also got captured, we won’t able to help them.” Shiro explained as he blocked their way.

  
“So you’re just going to leave him there?!” Hunk said

  
“We’re wasting time talking here! Get out of the way Shiro.” Keith said his blade already in sight.

  
“I said no. ” The black paladin’s right arm now glowing dangerously.

  
“Keith, do you really want to put your emotions ahead of the mission again. The ship already went into hyper drive and Regris knows the consequences of going back to help the red paladin and you should to. It’s better for you to stay here for a while as the red paladin and take control of your temper.” Kolivan said and he excuses himself to go back to their base.

Keith was left standing there trembling in anger. Shiro is also overflowing with rage right now, but he can’t show it to them. He can’t save someone in need and that is their job. He felt useless at the moment and he thinks that he’s not alone on that thought.

  
“You have to understand we don’t have a choice.” Allura

  
“Yes, we do. we should have helped him back there. Regris… Lance…” Keith said tiredness and desperation in his voice.

After he said that, their spirits have dropped and somehow they blamed themselves for not rescuing Lance and Regris.

  
“Calm down paladins, I know that it’s hard that Lance is in the hands of the Galra Empire, but think about Lance. He sacrificed himself so you could escape a perilous situation, do you want that to go to waste?” Coran said.

For a moment none of them speak, tension heavy in the air, Keith somehow can’t take this anymore and storms out of the room. “Call me if you decided to rescue Lance and Regris.”

As they all went back to their own rooms, Keith went straight to the training room to take off things from his mind and let off some steam. Keith thought about what Lance said to him

“one paladin too many…” he muttered to himself as he slashed a bot from his way .Keith thought about why Lance has said it, _Does he think that he doesn’t belong in Voltron? Did we make him feel like he doesn’t belong here?_ He kept pondering on why does lance feel the need to sacrifice himself for the sake of others.

* * *

  
Shiro went out of his room and took a stroll in the castle, to his surprise all of them are still up and they all gathered in the control room. “Hey you’re all up.”

He can’t say that he’s surprised because, he knows that it’s all driving them insane not doing anything while Lance is captured.

  
“Yeah, can’t sleep. I need something to do or I’ll go nuts.” Pidge said dark circles visible under her eyes.

  
“Same, Coran pulled me out of the kitchen because I was stress cooking too much and here I am.” Hunk said as he showed all the food that he brought in the room.

  
“I can say the same thing to you Shiro.” Allura lightly teased.

  
“I think we’re all here for the same reason. I guess we’re all worried for lance.” Shiro sighed, he noticed that keith is missing in the pile. “Where’s Keith?”

  
“Keith is currently in the training room and slashing some poor bots.” Coran answered.

“I’ll go check on him.”

“Hey, Keith.” He greeted him as he saw Keith take down one bot to another, slashing it down without mercy. After he was done he greeted Shiro.

“Hey.” Voice weak from all the training.

“You know over working yourself isn’t going to help.” Shiro said as he walk towards Keith.

“I know, it’s just- I can’t do anything to help. It’s driving me crazy, I need to do something to get my mind off of it.” Desperation in his voice.

“I know bud, we’re all feeling the same right now.” He said as he pat his shoulder in acknowledgement.

“I think the guilt is eating me alive.” Keith said defeatingly.

“because, we left lance in there?”

“Yeah… and the last thing I did to him is fought with him. I don’t think I want that as the last thing Lance remembered from me.” now completely miserable with the idea of Lance only remembering staying in the team with Keith only fighting with him.

“You and me both Keith, I also scolded Lance for every little thing that he did and I regret doing that.” He sighed.

“Heh. Looks like we just have to rescue Lance to avoid that.” Keith said something in his face that says they won’t give up.

Shiro smirked at Keith “Of course we are, we’re family. Now, let’s go to the others, I’m sure they’re worried about you.”

* * *

All battered up and bruised Lance vision is fuzzy and because he is chained up in a wall hands cuffed behind his back all he could focus on now is the footsteps nearing his cell. The Cuban closed his eyes and focused _Now how may are you?_ The steps are in sync so it was hard to tell how many are there.

 _One…Two… Three,_ there are about three of them and just like he thought three figures stand before him called it he said to himself.  
When Lance was captured were two alien women one with a bulking figure that seemed to try and pierce him with her gaze and the other has an array of colours from red, yellow and blue complexion smirking down at him. He noticed that they aren’t really galran in terms of appearance. And the last figure has long silver hair flowing, scrutinizing everything he could look at.

  
“Is this how they treat a Paladin, locked up in here? I thought they would be pompous enough to parade him for the entire empire to see.” He gaze down at Lance and he grabbed lances’ face to get a better look.

  
“I guess they had other plans for him, he didn’t even go through the witches interrogation like the other one” The red alien said.

  
“What do you want?” he said threateningly.

  
“I’m not sure if you’re in the right position to threaten someone, but I believe we have something in common?”

  
“and what is that?” 

  
“taking down my father.”

  
“What?” Lance is now completely confused. Why would you want to take down your own father’s empire?

  
“I know this is too much right now blue paladin, but you have to trust me. I’ll get you out of here.” Determination in his eyes, for a moment Lance is convinced that he will get him out of this hell.

  
“How do I know you’re not lying?” he asked still suspicious of his motives.

  
“Even if you don’t believe me paladin, I’m the only chance you got, you don’t have a choice but to trust me.”

  
“Alright.” He said with no other choice he agreed.

  
“Exellent, I haven’t introduced myself, I am Prince Lotor.”

  
“Cool, my name’s Lance. So whats the plan?”

  
“Assuming that you are locked in here, the witch is planning to extract information in your brain until there is nothing left to search.” Lotor guessed

  
“What will-” before lance could finish his sentence they heard footsteps approaching the cell.

  
It’s Haggar and someone is standing beside her “I see you’ve met the blue paladin Lotor. This is warlord Ranveig. And he will gladly claim the blue paladin as his trophy.”

  
This statement went up to Lance’s spine, his ears started ringing and somehow he couldn’t focus on his surroundings blurring out everything in sight. _Oh god I’m never gonna see my family again, I’ll be stuck here and-_ his thoughts we’re cut short when Lotor nudge his feet.

“What a shame because, I also took interest on the blue paladin, how about this, if I win, I will claim him as my trophy.” he said smugly

  
Seeing Lotor strike an agreement with Haggar to be his ‘trophy’ makes him calmer than before, until she denies him.

  
“No, that won’t do Lotor, Everyone knows that you’ll win and I know that you have other plans with the blue paladin.”

  
“I’ll fight, if I win I’ll come with him.” Lance said out of nowhere, adrenaline rushing in his brain.

  
“Hmmm” Haggar seems to ponder that idea. “that would be interesting seeing another paladin of Voltron fight for his life. However, if you lose paladin I will tear you apart one by one, just like the previous champion.” She said maliciously.

  
“Zethrid, Ezor Please assist the witch out of this cell.” Lotor said menacingly.

  
When they were out of ear shot Lotor quickly kneeled down in Lance eye level “I’m sorry blue paladin, but we must change plans for you to get out. And the only thing you can do now is to survive the arena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are highly appreciated :D


	3. Survival

Lance is standing close to the entry of the arena. Loud shouting from the Galra soldiers ringing in his ears but all he could focus on is the thought on how to survive the first battle. But before he could take another step Lotor called him out.

  
“Paladin, why aren’t you wearing an armour?” Lotor asked as he saw Lance only clad on regular slave’s clothes and a broad sword.

  
He sighed “Why do you even think I would live after this?” all hope in his escape is lost.

  
“Because you need to survive, for your teammates, for your family, for others. You are a symbol of hope for those enslaved by the Galra Empire, your life matters more than you expect paladin.”

  
“Wow, no pressure there bud.” He said sarcastically.

  
“Please paladin, I only put faith in you as much as the others put faith in voltron.” He said as he put his hand on his shoulder as reassurance.

  
Lance only looked at the floor still doubting himself “do you really think I could survive this?” he asked as he looked at Lotor for some sign of hope .

  
“Of course and as a paladin of voltron, you should use your bayard as a sign and advantage.” He soothes him as he handed him his bayard.

  
“wha- how did you get this?”

  
“I am a prince, I get what I want.”

  
“That sounds suspicious but, Thanks.” He said smiling fondly at his bayard, reminding him that his family and friends are waiting for him.

  
“You’re welcome, but please know that our escape plan has been compromised and this is going to be long and difficult battle for you, however I will stand by your side to support you and when the time comes, we will get you out of here.” He said to Lance as he put his hand in his shoulder.

  
“I’ll hold you onto that.”

* * *

Lance’s first opponent is a lanky alien with freakishly four long arms all equipped with swords. What seems to be strange in Lance’s opinion is that the said alien had his eyes bandaged and fresh blood is still seeping out from the bandage. As he carefully makes his way towards his opponent the alien is muttering something under his breath 

  
As he comes closer to the said alien he can hear what he was saying. “My eyes… my eyes…” dread filled Lance. Once Lance settled in his position in the arena the alien screamed “MY EYES!!!” and then manically charged at lance swinging his sword in every direction.

  
Even though his knees are about to lose its strength Lance kept his composure and aimed at his opponent, he inhaled deeply and fired, with just one shot straight to the head. Lance thought that he was done, however, after a few seconds the creature started to move again and charged again at Lance, this time it charged quicker than the last time and started throwing one of his blades at Lance. No matter how many shot the boy fired, it still didn’t stop charging at him.

  
That when he realized that, he is the same as this creature, both of them desperately trying to survive this hell, a family waiting for him to come home or just someone wanting to be free, and just for a brief moment he put down his bayard and it reverted back in its original form.

  
When Lotor saw that Lance’s weapon was no longer in sight he realized what is happening and shouted at Lance “LANCE! HE’S NOT ALIVE ANYMORE! THE ONLY THING KEEPING IT ALIVE IS QUINTESSENCE!” suddenly Lance is snapped out of his epiphany, but it was too late. The blade was already in front of Lance’s face and then there is darkness

* * *

When Lance finally woke up, he jolted upward and felt immense pain in his entire body and his face, especially his eyes, when he opened his eyes, confusion took over him _why is it still dark?_ Then he touched his face and felt bandages covering his eyes so it got my eyes he heard someone approaching his direction and immediately asked “Who’s there?”

“It’s me.” lotor said

“Oh, what happened?” he asked

“Before, your opponent can completely behead you, you luckily shot it right through the head and killed it. However, before you shot it grazed your eyes and apparently the blades were laced with poison.” The galran said.

“Okay.” He whispered to himself, although he won he felt heavy at the thought that he just killed someone is this my punishment for killing him? Thoughts started swimming in his mind whether is this all worth it, and thankfully Lotor broke his train of thought.

“I’m sorry this has to happen to you paladin, this is not how I imagined my plan is going.” he said regretfully

“As long as I get out of here.” He assured him

“How long will my eyes heal?” he asked

“I cannot promise you anything, but I will find a way for you to see again.” Lotor replied.

“I just wish, that’s true so that I can see my family again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if my fic needs improvements or just wants to say hi:D


	4. Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future chapters will be somewhat short because I'm writing 3 stories at the same time and it's quite difficult for me. but, i'll do my best to make long fics.

It’s been almost half a year since Lance disappeared and it still puts them on edge. Sure, the coalition prospered without him. But, behind the curtains of propaganda, Pidge and Hunk is coped up in their computer and won’t leave it desperately looking for signs that lance have been on that ship.

Allura and Coran carelessly making wormhole jumps to any Garlra ships that even uttered Lance’s name, straining the body and mind of the princess and making Coran more worried for her. While, Keith is slashing his way through ships after ships looking for a trace of Lance. Shiro can’t say he doesn’t do the same, as he charges head on every fleet they see ignoring the fact that they’re risking everything they have worked for just for Lance.

Keith thought that they would never see Lance again until they step on Warlord Ranveig ship. As the rest of the team tried to rescue prisoners and wipe out some sentries Pidge screamed in the comms “Guys I found a trace of Lance!”

With that mere sentence they felt that a ray of hope shine through. They hurried back to where Pidge is and Keith saw in a tiny screen in Pidge’s laptop is Lance fighting in the arena. As much as he is happy to have a trace of Lance, he is also agonized by the thought that he is fighting for the sake of entertainment of the galras. When he looked at Shiro he is white as a sheet, remembering his days in the arena.

“Hey, we found Lance.” He said to the older man.

“Yeah.” he exhaled in relief.

"but there is one problem." Pidge started.

"what is it?"

"This feed was approximately 3 monts ago. But the good news is that we can trace it to its original source and track where Lance is actually is.”

At long last Keith can finally see Lance.


End file.
